Don't leave me, not yet!
by mwyatt
Summary: Kagome sits at the bone eaters well, standing alone, Inu-Yasha is badly wounded almost to the point of death, what will happen will kagome go to him announce her love or will he pass in the night. R&R All opnions are welcome thank you for reading!
1. Default Chapter

Kagome sat at the well staring into it, her grey-blue eyes showing all the fear and pain she was feeling deep down in her heart. The task that Kaede had placed upon her and Inu-Yasha when they first had started out from Kaede's village so many months ago weighed heavily on her heart. Kagome couldn't help but place all the blame on herself, if she never fell into that stupid well Inu-Yasha wouldn't be lying in Kaedes' hut holding onto his last ounce of strength, his last ounce of live.  
  
From the distance, she heard Sango calling for her, Kagome turned to see Sango running up the hill with incredible speed. When Sango reached the top of the hill, she looked deeply into Kagomes eyes and saw the fear, shame and doubt in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome it isn't your fault Inu-Yasha was hurt, he knew the risks he was taking when he and you started to look for the shikon jewel shards, you can't blame yourself, he needs you now Kagome."  
  
"Sango I can't face him, I can't look into those amber eyes anymore. He is dying because of me, I awoke him, he was defending me, it's my fault, and if I was a fighter like you then he wouldn't have had to be there." As she said all this tears started to form and dripped slowly down her cheek to drop slowly to the ground.  
  
Sango wrapped Kagome in her arms, whispering quietly in her ear as Kagomes tears continued to fall. "Kagome you love him don't you, why can't you admit it? I mean you are right he could possibly die tonight, why not tell him and spend this one night with him?"  
  
Kagome looked deep into her friends' eyes, with her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. She stared for what seemed ages to Sango, how her heart wept for Kagome, seeing all her fears and dreams dying before her. In Kagomes eyes, she noticed all her hope had faded from her. "Kagome go see him I beg you."  
  
At that Kagome looked at Sango and nodded and took off towards Kaedes' hut, the wind against her face drying the tears that where left, she ran, ran with all her heart she had to see Inu-Yasha, her only love.  
  
~ Inside Kaedes' Hut ~  
  
Inu-Yasha was lying on the small bed, herbal medicines and tonics lay scattered on the small table to the right of him, he seemed asleep to Kagome. She thought he looked so peaceful in his sleep, his chest was soaked in blood soaked bandages, his legs and arms contained deep gashes. Just upon looking at him her tears started to fall, she was startled by Inu- Yasha's voice. "Stop crying wench!" It hurt Kagome to hear him speak his voice was so raspy and weak.  
  
Kagome quietly walked to his bedside, sat down by him and slowly reached out for his hand. He smiled a very weak smile; she knew it was just a show, him trying to look big and tough in front of her. With every movement, his eyes flickered with pain, those soft large amber eyes that always consumed her when she looked into them. Inu-Yahsa for the first time in his life saw the pain in another, not physical pain but one of loss, of defeat. He slowly raised his hand up to her face and traced it out as a small tear rolled off her eyelash to drop onto his cut hand. 


	2. A long Night full of Memories

Inu-Yasha's spine tingled as the tear touched his hand, the coldness of that small drop of water sent chill through his body. "Kagome don't cry everything will be ok fine I promise." There was softness in his tone that Kagome never heard or picked up before.  
  
Kagome Raised both hands to her cheek where Inu-Yasha's hand was, taking it in her hands she clasped it tightly. "Inu-Yasha you can't die, Miroku, Sango, Shippo need you"  
  
With that Inu-Yahsa fell into a deep sleep, still holding Kagome's hands. The last thought through Inu-Yasha's mind was; her hands are so warm, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo need me, but what about you.do you need me? Stupid Wench!  
  
Kagome heard Inu-Yasha's breathing slow and became hardly audioable, Kagome sat there just watching his chest rise and fall slowly with every breathe he took. Kaede slowly walks into the room, sat next to Kagome and places her old hand on one of Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Kagome looks down at the old miko, wanting to ask if he'll live. The old woman looked at Kagome and shook her head slowly. "Lady Kagome his wounds are very deep and there are many, only his demon blood kept him alive so far. I have done all I can, it is now up to Inu-Yasha if he lives or dies." A sadness and despair thick in her old raspy voice.  
  
"Kaede thank you so much for all you have done, may I be alone with him please?" Kagome's tone was more of a command then a question.  
  
"Sure lady Kagome." Understanding was in her eyes and voice. "May I ask how he got such wounds?"  
  
A look of utter hate crossed her face; her blue-grey eyes lost all expression and turned ice cold. A single word escaped from her lips. "Shesso-maru!" Her voice was like ice with all the hate she felt for him.  
  
Kagome then went into a dream like state; her eyes unblinkingly stared at Inu-Yasha's unmoving body. Kagome kept running the battle with Shesso-maru through her mind.  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
  
Sango and Kagome are walking ahead of Miroku and Inu-Yasha talking about each others pasts. When suddenly their screams pierce the silence on the small trail they were following.  
  
"Sango where are you!" fear and panic piercing Miroku's voice. "I'm coming Sango, hold on!"  
  
"Miroku SHUT THE HELL UP will you, just follow me!" Anger deep in Inu- yasha's voice. Damn wench what did she get into now, where his only thoughts. A large clearing emerges; Sango is on the ground blood spilling from her forehead, her sword lying shattered by her side, her bone boomerang lay about ten feet away. Both Miroku and Inu-Yasha charge into the clearing with weapons drawn. At the site of Sango Miroku's staff drops to the ground with a dull thud. Miroku falls to his knees arms limp at his sides crying openly. "Sango! Why you my love? Damn my legs, why couldn't I have been faster? Why did I let you go ahead?"  
  
"Damn it Miroku she is still alive you idiot! You are so useless!" Inu- Yasha was placing emphasis on every insult with a harsh tone.  
  
Miroku crawled slowly over to Sango's still body, took her head in his lap, slowly rubbing her face with his hands. "Open your eyes Sango, please open your eyes!" His voice quivers with distress as he carefully pushes an area of hair that is covering her right eye behind her ear. A weak voice is heard: "Miroku what are you doing? Why are you crying?" Her voice barely audible  
  
"Sango you scared me so much..I.I love you Sango." Tears of complete happiness rolling down his face, dropping onto Sango's, the whole time his hand slowly moves towards her butt.  
  
"Miroku.I.I don't know what to say." She was baffled but what the monk just said, yet at the same time her heart jumped with happiness, until she felt a familiar hand groping her. "You HENTAI!" Sango slapped Miroku with what was left of her strength.  
  
"Sorry to break this up you two but where is Kagome?" Irritation was starting to show in his voice.  
  
"Shesso-maru has got her, he took her, I couldn't stop them." Tears streaming down her face, shamed that she couldn't protect her friend.  
  
"KAGOME! Where'd he take her? Tell me now damn it!" Fear starting to rip through his body. "SHESSO-MARU I'll kill you, you Bastard!"  
  
"I don't know where he took. I just don't know." Sango's arms were now wrapped around Miroku's neck, her head buried in his chest, feeling the warmth from his body.  
  
"Stupid woman, you are no good to me then." Anger taking over his mind, all the muscles start to tense up in his body 


	3. The Battle

Authors Notes: Ok first of all I want to thank: Dough Monkey and Moochy the Moocher for their reviews. I will continue to write chapters as long as people are happy with my story. Chapter three will be graphic with the battles and I am sorry but I like detail in stories so that's how I write.  
  
Disclaimer: I keep forgetting this but it is obvious I don't own Inu- Yasha. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miroku was furious at Inu-Yasha for being upset with Sango, it wasn't her fault for Kagome's capture. With all his the courage he mustered he stood to face Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha at least Sango was here, at least she fought for Kagome! Where were you huh, with me and we did NOTHING!"  
  
Inu-Yasha was surprised at the monks' tone he had never confronted him with so much anger. "Feh I'll find her myself, they can't be far." With that Inu- Yasha started to try and find Shesso-maru's scent. A sudden fear leapt into his eyes. There was Shesso-maru right behind Miroku. Kagome was hurled into the clearing hard, Inu-Yasha dove to catch her while at the same time unsheathed Tetsusaiga. With Kagome in his one arm a swift kick was placed straight across Miroku's face, sending blood and Miroku flying, causing him to narrowly avoid Shesso-maru's energy whip. he placed Kagome by the injured Sango and the dazed Miroku who had blood trickling down his face, the salty smell filling both Inu-Yasha's and Shesso-maru's noses. While Inu- Yasha's back is turned a quick snap of an energy whip across Inu-Yasha's back causes him to moan in pain.  
  
"You cheap Bastard Shesso-maru, I'll kill you for what you have done to my friends!" Inu-Yasha's eyes burned with a fire, a passion, a hate.  
  
"What you going to do little brother we both know you are no match for me!" A small chuckle emits from his lips as Inu-yasha leaps at him, swinging Tetsusaiga with all his force, barely missing Shesso-maru's head.  
  
With his great speed Shesso-maru dodged and countered with a swift blow of his fist, his claws digging dip in to Inu-Yasha's stomach. "Do you feel that brother, that is me crushing you, can you feel the burning of your flesh, the smell of your blood. You were mistaken you are the one who dies today and Tetsusaiga will be mine!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" Inu-Yasha lands a hard kick into Shesso-maru's stomach sending him sprawling backwards.  
  
"You have grown stronger Inu-Yasha but you still can not defeat me!"  
  
"We shall see about that." Inu-Yasha twirls the fang of his father with great ease as he jumps towards Shesso-maru once more. His attack is blocked by Shesso-maru's energy whip. A quick counter punch connects solidly to Inu- Yasha's head sending him to the ground, struggling to get up.  
  
"Let see what one of your friend dies first, how to decide? Ah this one looks ready to die, as he points to Kagome. While walking towards Kagome Miroku stands up, dazed but with his heart set on protecting both Sango and Kagome.  
  
"I will not let you harm either one of them!" Voice strong for some reason there is no fear.  
  
"Get out of my way mortal, or die!" An evil light shining in his eyes, wanting him to fight, wanting an excuse to kill him.  
  
"Shesso-maru don't you dare touch any of them your fight is with me!" Inu- Yasha was still struggling to get up, blood dripping from the wound in his chest to fall and cover the rich soil on the ground.  
  
"So true my little brother, you are my only reason here but these so called friends of yours are just sport to me." With that a fist is buried into Miroku's stomach shattering his staff as his fist passes through the defensive block the monk used. Shesso-maru now tossed the now unconscious Miroku to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth, tracing a red line down his lip to his cheek. With a single flick of his wrist his energy whip is shot towards Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yahsa scrambles to his feet and runs towards Kagome screaming her name. "KAGOME!" He dives towards her, trying to cover her from the whip, just as the whip comes down he reaches her. For a second none knew what happened, Kagome lay in shock, did Shesso-maru hit her, she seemed fine. Inu-Yasha hit the ground hard, blood pouring from a gash in his cheek, Tetsusaiga falls loosely from his hand.  
  
"You fool Inu-Yasha putting yourself in danger for this useless human girl who reminds you of Kikyo. Don't make me laugh." He walks towards Tetsusaiga almost ready to pick it up, when he is struck by Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Iron Reaver Sole Stealer!" The slash ripping in to Shesso-maru's flesh, causing his blood spilling forth.  
  
"You little whelp you'll die for this." Shesso-maru barked as he went on an all frontal assault. The energy whip lashing into Inu-Yasha's legs and arms. "Die you little Bastard!" Tearing bits of flesh from Inu-Yasha with his claws. Blood covering the ground all around him, pouring from every opening in his body. The blood stained ground surrounded them. Shesso-maru stood up wiping the blood onto his clothing, picking flesh from his claws. As Shesso-maru reached down to take what was left of Inu-Yasha's life he was struck hard in the head by Sango's bone boomerang. Infuriated he charged Sango only to hear: "Leave them be!" With the last of his strength Inu-Yasha swung Tetsusaiga striking Shesso-maru's open back causing his red blood to poor out from his back, he screamed in agony as he reached to his back to find a huge gash oozing his blood.  
  
With incredible pain Shesso-maru jumped into the sky. "I will have fathers sword and I will kill you, you will die I swear it!" 


	4. The Aftermath

Author Notes: Ok thank you for all the reviews, this chapter may not be up to par with the others but I was running low on ideas. Thank you to all the reviewers. Keep up with the reviews if you don't like something tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes we all no this I don't own Inu-Yasha, this gets irritating writing. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome lay on the ground speechless to what just happened. The blood stained ground surrounding the small group of friends, the red substance beading on the blades of grass. Sango suddenly dropped to the ground from pure exhaustion; she expelled the last of her energy in that last second trying to save Inu-Yasha's life. Miroku moaned in pain as he spit out blood, he slowly made his way to Sango and held her in his arms, praying and swearing never to let her go again.  
  
She looked over slowly to the mass that was Inu-Yasha, she was horrified but what she saw, a limp moving less body. Kagome ran over to Inu-Yasha placing her hands around him to withdraw in horror, her hands were covered in his blood. Kagome took his head in her hands and begged him to be alive.  
  
"Damn it wench get off of me, I'm fine!" Inu-Yasha tried to stand but collapsed in pain and anguish.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha, get up, we need to get you back to the village." Kagome started to have tears in here eyes. As here tears fell off here face Inu-Yasha fell silent.  
  
Kagome collapsed on her knees, she felt so useless, because of her Inu- Yasha was going to die. Miroku and Sango fought to keep each other save and she couldn't move. She had caused this. Sango moved over to Kagome placing a hand on her shoulder, "Kagome help me carry him back to the village." Kagome didn't move or show any change of expression just stared into nothingness. Miroku saw this and walked over to Kagome as well, taking both her hands into his he spoke very softly. "Kagome Inu-Yasha needs you now more then ever, please help us move him.  
  
Kagome snapped out of it and took control. "Miroku find some branches to make a stretcher for her, Sango we'll have to make some kind of lashing."  
  
Everyone did as they were told and soon a stretcher was formed, all three had to use all their strength to lift they helpless Hanoi onto the make shift stretcher. Sango ended up carrying one end Miroku the other, Kagome held Inu-Yasha's hand and stroked his silver hair, but nothing seemed to ease his pain. Kagome spent the rest the trip not letting go of Inu-Yasha's hand. Sango and Miroku were forced to stop twice because of their injuries. The whole time Inu-Yasha wouldn't move. At the last stop Sango attempted to make some ramen for the hungry crew, normally it was Kagome who cooked but she wouldn't leave Inu-Yasha's side. While eating Miroku sat but Kagome and spoke to her in a gentle tone.  
  
"Kagome he'll be ok, I know it, he has been in worse battles and always comes back."  
  
"Miroku look at him, he can hardly breathe, and he is bleeding from head to toe, and with complete sadness in her eyes mumbled it's all my fault."  
  
"Kagome he will live, he is part demon, besides I still owe me for that kick in the face, I mean that hurt." Kagomes sadness only increased as he tried to cheer her up so he stepped aside and let her be with Inu-Yasha alone. Sango curled up with Miroku who was trying to seal the deep gash in her forehead. Much to dismay Sango kept slapping him and complaining of the stinging effect the herbal medicines he was trying to apply to her wound.  
  
"Sango hold still will you please, that wound will get infected if I don't clean it now!"  
  
"Miroku then stop pinching it, and what are you using it burns."  
  
"Oh just a potion I learned from the monks I trained with." As he was saying this he was trying to slowly lower his hand to her chest. Unfortunately for him Sango had noticed.  
  
"Hentai! Look at my wound are you, last time I checked my wound was on my head. You.You.You Heantai! While saying all this, her boomerang came crashing down upon Miroku's thick skull.  
  
"Now I think I need attention. Ouch." Grasping his head Miroku collapsed on the ground groaning in pain.  
  
After Sango and Miroku made up and finished with each others wounds they continued onto Kaede's village. Upon arrival the whole village came out and stared at the limp figure of the half demon. Kaede immediately took Inu- Yasha into her hut and worked furiously to heal Inu-Yasha. Kagome took off to the Bone Eaters Well to be alone to think.  
  
~ End of Kagomes Flash Back ~ 


	5. Words Over Heard

Author Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews, as my story has been well received I am going to continue to write it. Special thanks to: Ks- Starshine, Flare4Ever. I give you both special thanks for your numerous reviews and comments. Sorry the flashback was so long, I like detail.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha ok we should all know this by now.  
  
Kagome was brought back from her flashback by Inu-Yasha's moaning. She was covered in a heavy sweat; her sweat was beading on her neck and forehead. The taste of the sweat was salty in her mouth as a bead slowly trickled onto her lips. Inu-Yasha stirred once more, he was mumbling something faintly. Kagome grew closer to his side to hear what she he was saying. Before anyone knew what was going on Kagome was outside the hut running for the Bone Eaters Well.  
  
"Kagome come back, where are you going, Kagome?" Confusion was evident in Sango's voice, why would she leave Inu-Yasaha?  
  
"Miroku go inside the hut watch over Inu-Yasha find out what happened. Now!" Anger is deep in her voice. Miroku didn't move, is he that dense, Sango thought. "Miroku move it."  
  
"Sango I don't want to leave you alone, you could get into to trouble again, and none will be there to protect you."  
  
"You think I need protecting now! I'll show you who needs protecting!" She took a large swing bringing down the boomerang hard onto Miroku's head.  
  
"Sango darling do you see those pretty stars?" Miroku mumbled as he fell onto his back, clutching the lump starting to form on his head.  
  
"Miroku now get inside and look after Inu-Yasha!" Sango commanded as she started to run after Kagome who was starting to fade into the distance.  
  
~ Kaede's Hut ~  
  
Inside the hut Inu-Yasha was moving slightly, he was trying to reach Tetsusaiga that lay on the floor next to the bed. Miroku saw this and quickly ran to Inu-Yasha to stop him from moving, preventing further injury.  
  
"Back off Miroku, I have to find Kagome. So get the hell out of my way." A great sadness could be detected in his voice, what was it, was there a hint of fear to.  
  
"You are in no condition to be moving right now Inu-Yasha, if you attempt to find Kagome you will only lead to placing Kagome in danger. What happened here?" Miroku spoke very calmly, trying to console Inu-Yasha's mind.  
  
"Miroku I said something in my dream, I awoke to find Kagome holding back tears, she ran out of the hut. I don't know what I said."  
  
"I know what you said Inu-Yasha, Kagome didn't hear it all. You mentioned Kikyo in your dream, you promised not to ever hurt her or let her down again. This caused her great distress and she left." Kaede spoke in her hard and raspy voice.  
  
"Is that all I said, or is that all Kagome heard?" Concern was in Inu- Yasha's voice. Why is my voice quivering, what is this I'm feeling?  
  
"Yes Kaede is there more to what Inu-Yasha said?"  
  
"Just as Kagome stormed out he promised to never let Kagome leave him, that he would protect her.and if I'm not mistaken something about love." A sly grin crossed the old women's face.  
  
"He said WHAT?" Disbelief in Miroku's voice, "He said that, Inu-Yasha really said that!"  
  
"I need to find Kagome, now, we need to talk badly." Inu-Yasha gathered all his strength he could, stood up straight and tall, his amber eyes burning with a light no one ever seen before. With his right hand he picked up Tetsusaiga, sheathed it and slowly limped towards the door. Upon reaching the doorway Inu-Yasha's strength failed him and he collapsed on the floor barely conscious. "Kagome!" was the last words anyone heard as Inu-Yasha slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~ The Bone Eaters Well ~  
  
Just as Kagome was about to jump into the well Sango caught up to her, placing both hands on Kagome's shoulders turned Kagome around to see a tear streaked face. Sango was able to trace the tears down Kagome's face, the line of vapour that was left from the tears before the met with the ground.  
  
"Kagome why do you cry, what happened in that hut?" Concern could be seen in her eyes and across her face.  
  
"Inu-Yasha that..that.that Hanoi!" Anger was filling in her voice. "He can love Kikyo but not me, I stand by him, I look after him but he doesn't care about me at all!" A look of defeat was on her face as she collapsed into Sango's arms.  
  
"Kagome he does care for you, he is lying in that bed because he was fighting for you. He sacrificed everything to protect you on that battle field. How can you say he doesn't care at all for you? He may not show it or even know it but you are his world, his life. Kagome men are stupid, and very stubborn." Sango spoke in a very soothing voice, stroking Kagome's hair gently.  
  
Kagome just sat in Sango's arms just thinking of Inu-Yasha. I wish this was him holding me in his arms, I wish he was here to make me smile, to make all my problems disappear. Just to stroke his soft ears. Does he really care for me like Sango says?  
  
"Kagome come back to the village with me, we'll go look for some new clothes, maybe a new staff for Miroku."  
  
"Sango go on ahead I'd like to just stay her for a bit to think, but thank you." The softness in Kagome's eyes showed Sango how much she appreciated her presence there.  
  
"Ok Kagome we'll be back at Kaede's when you decide you are ready to come back to town." A look of compassion in her eyes showed Kagome how much she understood, was she feeling the same way about Miroku Kagome thought. 


	6. Gripped in Fear

Author Notes: Once again I thank you all for your reviews; I myself am very surprised that I haven't received any flames. I would now like to give special thanks to: ssp51201, Ks-Starshine  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I'm getting sick of writing this; I don't own Inu-Yasha! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
After falling unconscious Miroku and Kaede gently placed Inu-Yasha back on the bed, they were both amazed at how much blood the hanyou lost. Kaede gently took Miroku by his hand and asked him if she may have a word. Upon agreement Kaede brought Miroku into the small huts eating area. The place was very tidy; there was no dust or items unwashed. All her ceramic bowls were placed on shelves or in cupboards. Motioning for Miroku to sit Kaede began to speak in her raspy yet gentle voice.  
  
"Miroku how is your wind tunnel?" Her expression dead serious, her eyes looked like the falcons, like they could pierce into your very soul and pick you apart. Miroku knew there was no point in lying.  
  
"It has grown increasingly large ever since my battle with the mantis demon, her cut caused a great increase in its size. Even after it was repaired I fear the damage was been done and my life greatly shorten." A look of distress and fear was conveyed in his eyes, his heart seemed weakened every time he thought about Sango and his hand. I don't want to loose you Sango; I can't be with you because I don't know if I can be with you forever.  
  
"I see Miroku." Kaede then went into a trance of deep thought, Miroku just sat and waited for whatever she might have to say. "I have been working on a plan for sometime Miroku.it is very risky, but it may be able to defeat Naraku..." The old miko was suddenly interrupted by Inu-Yasha's scream. "Kagome, no KAGOME!"  
  
Both Miroku and Kaede bolted towards the bedroom door, Miroku tripping over the table causing countless bowls to smash to the ground. They didn't stop to pick up or even think of the pieces lying on the ground. Upon entering the small room both Miroku and Kaede were shocked to see Inu-Yasha ripping off his bandages and struggling towards the door once again. "What do you think you are doing Inu-Yasha?" Kaede roared her cracking voice hurting Inu- Yasha's ears.  
  
"Kagome is in trouble, she needs me; now get out of way old women!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha she is fine Sango is with her, I know this because she went to her when she ran off they both will be fine."  
  
Inu-Yasha relaxed for a few moments and allowed Miroku to help him back into the bed. The sheets were stained in blood, and it was dripping onto the floorboards of the room. By now all the healing potions were all in complete disorder lying on the floor. All caused by Inu-Yasha's attempts to get up. "Now tell us Inu-Yasha what happened?" Miroku spoke in his normal calm voice. What made this monk so damn calm all the time, damn it ever irritating! Inu-yasha couldn't help but think.  
  
"I had a dream and it was about Kag.." Inu-Yahsa's mouth dropped; fear now running through his body, what the hell was Sango doing here. Miroku you said Sango was with Kagome right. Then why the hell is she here!  
  
"Inu-Yahsa I am here because Kagome wanted to be alone because of you, now I come back to see if you are okay and you act like a jerk!" Anger rising in her voice. Miroku went into a defense position when Sango was angry normally he got smacked and his skull was still throbbing from earlier.  
  
"Damn it, I need to find her now she's in great danger." With that Tetsusaiga was drawn and Inu-Yasha hobbled towards the door.  
  
"She is in no danger Inu-Yasha. I was just with Kagome and she is fine." Reassurance in Sango's voice but it apparently didn't have any effect on Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha Sango is right, we are near the village no demon would dare come here, she is perfectly safe." Control deep in Miroku's voice but he was wondering what was making Inu-Yasha act this way, he never did this before.  
  
"Are you all stupid, WE are near the village she isn't. I know she is in danger I can't just feel it." A new look of will and devotion was in his eyes now, nothing was going to stop him this time.  
  
"Fine Inu-Yasha me and Miroku will go find Kagome and prove nothing is wrong. Ok does that make you feel any better?"  
  
"No it doesn't I am going to her you can come if you want but I am going!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha your wounds have yet to heal properly you are in shape to travel or fight if it comes to it." A fierce glare was placed over the monk by Inu- Yasha.  
  
"I am going and if any of you try to stop me I will have no choice but to go through you. This is no longer up for discussion! Now are you coming?" 


	7. InuYasha's Dream

**Author Notes: **This is Inu-Yasha's dream so I'm attempting to write it as he would see it, if you don't like how I write this chapter and I will not write further dream chapters as such. I want all reviews to be completely honest. Thank you. All Inu-Yasha can do in his dream is think; all writing in Italics is his thoughts. Hope you understand this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha

________________________________________________________________________

~ Inu-Yahsa's Dream ~

_Where am I? What is this place? Why am I healed? Is that Kagome and Sango over there by the well? I'm going to go see what they are doing._ Inu-Yasha hugs the ground trying to get as close as possible without being seen. _ Maybe I shouldn't do this, it may be very private. Ah screw it what they don't know cant hurt them right._

"Sango I love him, but he doesn't love me, I can just tell." Sadness covered her whole face.

_She loves me, how can anyone love me? Why is she sad, have I done something wrong?_

"Kagome he does love you, it's obvious, and he just can't express it the same way as you or me or MIROKU!" A small giggle escapes Kagome as she laughs at the harshness placed on Miroku's name.

"It's just that every time I try to get close to him he pushes me away or Kikyo comes up. She tries to bring him to hell and he loves her for it." A wave of anger is now her voice.

_Does Kikyo upset her that much…I never knew she felt this way, why didn't she ever tell me these things._

"Come on back to the village with me Kagome we can shopping for some new clothes, maybe a new staff for Miroku." A cheerful and playful look comes into Sango's eyes.

"If it's not too much I'd like to stay here a bit to think, thank you." 

_What does she have to think about? Does she not want to return to town because of me? When Sango is gone I'll go talk to her. _

~ A Few Moments later~

_Good she's gone I thought she'd never leave, what is that scent…I can't place my finger on it. _A look of fear enters Inu-Yasha's eyes as he realizes the scent. _Kohaku, no not you, Kagome is in danger. Damn wench why didn't you go back with Sango. He reaches for Tetsusaiga to find he doesn't have it with him. _Shit I must have left in the hut. Christ Kagome move.__

"Where are all your friends, or are you all alone and defenseless you poor miko?" An evil fire burned in his, a new shine on his weapon.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Panic starting to grip Kagome. With not a noise Kohaku's weapon raced towards her, she moved just in time the blade just skinning her right shoulder. "Kohaku is that you?" Now paralyzed with fear the next shot was surely to kill her.

_Kagome I'm coming, move damn it, why aren't you moving? _Fear now building up inside Inu-Yasha. He runs with all his speed to the well. _I'll kill you little brat, you will die. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Ha that should finish him off. _Kohaku still stood poised to strike as before, Inu-Yasha's strike didn't seem to faze him.

"Time to die Miko and return you jewel shards to my master Naraku!" His face light up with a smile stretching across his now cold face. He hurled the weapon towards Kagome once again, straight towards her chest; no way could he miss this time.

"INU-YASHA!" Kagome screamed hoping for her love, her savior to rescue you her from Kohaku.

_I'm coming Kagome, I'm coming. _He dove in front of Kagome only to have the weapon pass through him right into Kagome. _No KAGOME, KAGOME. Why didn't he kill me? How did that pass through me?_

"Inu-Yasha you weren't here, you didn't save me, why weren't you he…" Her last words were cut off as she took in her last breathe.

_KAGOME…KAGOME…you can't die, I l...l...lov…_

~ End of Inu-Yasha's Dream ~


	8. Dream Come True

Author Notes: I am returning back to where I left on chapter 6, I only mention this because I fear I may cause confusion jumping into his dream like that but I felt it was a necessity to be up there, just so you would understand why he acted in the way he did. This chapter is another battle so sorry if it's graphic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inu-Yasha hobbled through the door way, determination and will set on his face, teeth clenched to ignore the pain he continued on towards the well. Sango and Miroku were both amazed to Inu-Yasha's reaction and determination to find Kagome. "Damn it you two get ahead of me, I want you to find her fast and get her back to the village! I'm moving slower then you so hurry your asses up and find her." There was no debate Miroku scuttled off without debate, while Sango was prepared to contest it.  
  
"Inu-Yasha someone needs to keep by your side, what if you fall or collapse from your wounds? I will not leave you Kagome is fine I know it."  
  
"You don't know it, I am fine, now find her!" Inu-Yasha now almost to the breaking point of his temper, he looked into Sango's eyes and saw how hurt she was by what he had said. 'Look Sango just do it please."  
  
Did he just say please, he never says please! Something has got him scared. "Ok Inu-Yasha I'll go ahead with Miroku."  
  
She ran to catch up to Miroku, he was almost at the well and everything seemed ok to her, Inu-Yasha was just being paranoid. "Miroku what's with Inu-Yasha? I mean he seems scared to death about this." Questions were written all over Sango's face Miroku could tell by her cocked eyebrow and her sparkling eyes.what eyes he thought.  
  
"Sango I don't know he had some kind of dream, he didn't get a chance to tell me or Kaede what happened. As soon as you walked he just seemed gripped in fear. I can't explain it.but I know how he feels." He lowers his head to hide his eyes from Sango; none knew his fear about his wind tunnel but Kaede.  
  
As the pair walked over the final hill towards the Bone Eaters Well they saw a shadowy figure sneaking up behind Kagome. Realization that Inu-Yasha may be right they both took off with all the speed they could muster. Just as they got close enough to engage in battle a chain sickle was hurled at Kagome narrowly missing her. As Kagome turned to see what happened part oh her uniform sleeve fell down her side as a small amount of blood trickled down her arm.  
  
"Kohaku, it can't be Kohaku.why is he here?" Sango feel to her knees refusing to move, they had fought her brother once before and she refused to attack him now would be no different. Miroku saw this and slowly bent down to her, grabbed both her shoulders and spoke very softly to her. "It's ok Sango just stay here, I will not kill him I promise." He placed a small kiss on her cheek as he sped towards the battle field.  
  
Inu-Yasha smelt the sweetness of Kagome's blood, his worst fears were coming true, his dream it was all happening. At the smell of her blood he tore up the hills as fast as he could, passing Miroku to get to Kagome. He had to get there; he didn't care about the pain he needed to save her. As Kohaku threw the chain sickle again this time to surly kill Kagome a bright yellow glow appeared from nowhere striking the weapon back at him.  
  
"You want a fight little boy then lets fight!" Inu-Yasha had his fangs bared, his blood spilling onto the ground once more. All his wounds reopened as he was running leaving a trail all the way to where he stood.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What are you doing?" Kagome saw the blood stained hanyou, how he could he still fight.  
  
"Protecting you wench now get the hell out of here now!" Inu-Yasha barked with ferociousness but yet softness in his eyes.  
  
"You are stupid Inu-Yasha, you aren't even the shape to fight yet you challenge me, you have breeds ever stupid." A mocking grin passing over the young boys face.  
  
Inu-Yasha swung Tetsusaiga with all his force bringing the sword down upon the young boys shoulder, piercing the flesh like it was nothing. Blood started to pour out of the wound spilling over his tight fitting demon slayer suite. "Not bad for a half breed" A smirk on his face as he attempted to ram his sickle into Inu-Yasha's stomach. Inu-yasha dodged quickly landing a quick punch into the back of Kohaku's neck sending him flying into a small rock.  
  
Sango ran to her little brother who lay motionless on the ground, taking him into her arms, she cradled his head. Kohaku without Sango's noticed pulled out a small dagger made from the toughest steel out of his sleeve and drove the blade deep into her side. With a cry of anguish she pushed off her brother, placed a hand to her side and pulled out the knife covered to the hilt in red. She looked at the small blade as the blood dripped off slowly, ever coming closer to the ground, as it hit it dispersed into smaller droplets spraying a small area. She started to falter backwards but were caught by the arms of Miroku he carried her to Kagome. "Look after her Kagome, I need to settle something." Anger and hatred filled the monk's eyes. He drew Sango's Katana that she had just got from a villager to replace the one that was shattered by Shesso-maru.  
  
Inu-Yasha pounced on Kohaku pounding him with punch after punch. Kohaku's nose was bleeding so bad his whole face was covered with it. Inu-Yasha tossed the boy to the ground as the monk approached with the sword drawn and held at a 45 degree angle, a angle good to bring into a defense position or to attack, he was going to attack this time. Inu-Yasha saw the crazed look in the monk and knew he planned to take the life of Kohaku; the boy could no longer defend himself from the carnage Inu-Yasha inflicted upon him. 


	9. Fighting For Kagome

Author Notes: I have recently noticed how short my story is compared to all the others and wish to apologize to you readers of my story for the short chapters compared to others. This one is kind of gory, most of you it will not affect you but I just want to warn you ahead of time. I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm having a weird sense of de ja vu here. I don't own Inu- Yasha ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miroku walked towards Kohaku the blade still angled for the kill, nothing was going to stop him from putting this blade through the young boys' heart. Miroku stood in front of the boy raising the blade slowly. He looked down on the boy with complete hatred, his broken nose spilling blood down his face covering his neck now had no effect on Miroku he wanted him dead. How could he do that? How could he stab his sister like that? She wanted to help him, she wanted to love him! Only one in a million can get a love as strong as that and he threw it away like it was nothing. Now you die! The monk thought as the sword was brought down on an angle that would cut through his flesh severing the bones in his neck. When suddenly the sword was grabbed by Inu-Yasha, stripped from Miroku by his strong grip.  
  
"What are you doing Inu-Yasha give me back that sword so I can send this thing to hell!" Tears starting to course down his normal gentle face.  
  
"This is not what Sango would want from you, take Kagome and her back down to the village look after them both I will be there soon." All the pain was gone from Inu-Yasha, no more worry or doubt in his eyes,  
  
Miroku nodded and went over to both girls. Sango's sword flew by his face barely missing it. When he looked to see where it had landed to his astonishment it was through a demons head, piercing its' skull and pinning it to a tree directly behind Kagome. "Miroku hurry soon this area will be covered in demons, GO NOW I'll hold them off as long as I can. Rally the village and get Kaede!" A light shining in Inu-Yasha eyes told the monk he knew what he was doing, Inu-Yasha seemed truly alive to his friends. His silver hair was blowing in the wind, his amber eyes burning with brilliance, his chest blood stained standing tall his back to a setting sun, Tetsusaigas' blade tip buried into the ground.  
  
Kagome stared at him her eyes taking in his entire splendor, this didn't seem to be the Inu-Yasha she knew, sure he was confident but something was different now. Inu-Yasha come back to town in one piece please.I need you! Kagome thought as she helped Miroku carry Sango down towards the village.  
  
The sky became deathly dark with demons heading directly towards Inu-Yasha; he didn't flinch or move a muscle. It's a good day to die was all he thought as he brought Tetsusaiga into a battle stance. The first wave of demons tore into him fast; he was surrounded by all sorts large and small.  
  
Father give me the strength I need now, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer he screamed out, while swinging Tetsusaiga ripping into the demons without mercy. Limbs and heads were thrown all around the well as Inu-Yasha fought. Blades of Blood he called throwing them into the next wave of incoming demons. Inu-Yasha leapt into the oncoming demons slashing down Tetsusaiga on there skulls, lounging the sword into chests and arms. Blood fell from the sky like rain, yet still the demons came, there seemed no end to them.  
  
Miroku and Kagome carried Sango into Kaede's hut to find her arming herself for battle; the old miko was equipped with two quivers full of arrows, a long bow, and a large Katana for close combat. "Remind me to never piss you off Kaede" Miroku said as his jaw dropped at all the armaments the elderly lady carried.  
  
"I may be old Miroku but still a miko, I was trained many seasons ago how to fight demons, don't ever forget it either." A smile crossing her face at the monk's expression. He thought me only an old healer, hahaha I can fight just as well as him.  
  
"Miroku stay her and look after Sango I'm going with Kaede to help fight this army of demons." Reaching for a long bow that was hung on Kaede's wall and a quiver of arrows from her table.  
  
"Kagome I can not allow you to do such a thing." Miroku's calm voice spoke out.  
  
"And why not Miroku?" Kagome had that matter of fact tone in her voice, the kind of tone that told you no matter what you say you can't stop me.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is fighting now so we could get away and you want to run back in. You are making his sacrifice a useless one." Miroku was accepting that Inu-Yasha was going to die by the well and Kagome knew it.  
  
"He is not dead yet Miroku and I will not let him die up there alone either! Now stay here and look after Sango." Kagome barged out the door to find the whole village armed to the teeth ready for battle.  
  
Kaede's one eye had a gleam in it that scared Kagome; it was the same look Inu-Yasha had when he stood on the hill waiting for the demons. In the distance a yellow glow kept appearing from Tetsusaiga lighting up the battlefield to everyone below. "Is everyone ready, then let's go!" Kaede ordered leading the miko village into a battle that would not soon be forgotten to history.  
  
Inu-Yasha was growing tired, his arms were numb from the weight of Tetsusaiga and the blocked blows causing a vibration to carry throughout his body. Inu-Yasha fell to one knee and looked up towards the sky. Will they not stop coming Christ, the ground is littered with their bodies and they still come. If they wish to die then so be it. AHHH Inu-Yasha screamed out as he charged into the demons once more. He swung Tetsusaiga down on one demons throat while putting his fist through another. His fangs were red from biting into the hide of some of the demons. Suddenly a rush of arrows flew over head. They made it to the village, Kagome was safe he did his job, he had protected her. Inu-Yasha collapsed onto the ground a smile across his face he had saved she was safe. Today is a good day to die he thought once more. The villagers came climbing over the hill, to Inu-Yasha surprise Kaede and Kagome were in the lead. No you stupid wench go back, go back. But Kagome just stood there firing arrows into the melee fast and accurate, she looked so beautiful to him in that moment, bow drawn, her raven black hair surrounding her face, her blue-grey eyes searching for targets he thought.  
  
A demon had some how snuck up behind the villagers and was about to grab Kagome, Inu-Yasha got to his knees, tore into his chest badly battered with his claws Blades of Blood was heard over the whole battle. The blades flew past Kagome and into the demons face, ripping it clean off, the demon fell to the ground in a motionless heap. Inu-Yasha was truly pissed off. He turned towards the sky drew up Tetsusaiga and attacked one last time sending a wave into the demons ripping them all to pieces. The villagers stared in aw as all demons fell towards the earth, pulled by gravity. The tree leaves were covered in blood beading towards the end of the leave urging to fall to the ground. The sun was just setting behind a peak of the farthest hill casting an eerie glow over the battlefield. The villagers were congratulating each other and were celebrating over the victory of the demons. Inu-Yasha made his way to Kagome and collapsed in her arms again.  
  
"Why did you come back.why?" In his eyes there was only a reflection of Kagome, that's all he saw was here as he closed his eyes into unconsciousness one more time.  
  
"Kaede help me get him back, he needs help bad." Kagome's eyes were watering but she would not let herself be seen crying in front of Inu- Yasha.  
  
"Hey you and you help me carry Inu-Yasha back to my hut!" Kaede barked out her command to the nearest villagers, but they all came to lend a hand to carry the hanyou back to her hut. 


	10. A Love Revealed

Author Notes: It has been brought to my attention that I've been switching from third and first person views witch may be aggravating. I apologize for this but I have very little skill in English and literature so I apologize for this.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Kaede's Hut ~  
  
The villagers carried Inu-Yasha slowly into the hut placing him gently on a make shift bed, since Sango was currently occupying the small bed. The villagers left quietly leaving Miroku, Kagome and Kaede to look after the two wounded fighters. As Kaede headed to look after Inu-Yahsa the hanyou stirred back into consciousness and asked for Kagome and for Kaede to leave. Kaede nodded with contempt on her face. Kaede brushed passed Kagome as she went to look after Sango.  
  
Kagome was stunned by Inu-Yasha's torn and battered body, he was covered in blood. Why did he come to her at the well? How did he know she was in trouble? God I'm so sorry Inu-Yasha she thought. As she walked over to his now cold body he reached out for her hand, her soft glowing hand, she took his hand in hers and held tight. The blood ran from his hand down her arm. She looked deep into his amber eyes and saw only tranquility and peace in his eyes. What beautiful soft eyes he had, poor Inu-Yasha hold on, just hold on ok. Even in his this state he looked so strong and handsome to her. All these thoughts raced through his mind as she held tight to his hand.  
  
Miroku was with Sango, a small trail of blood was seeping down her side where the dagger was rammed into her side. The blade had pierced through her skin and deep into her muscle tissue. Kaede asked Miroku to leave so she could appropriately address the wound, but Miroku wouldn't have it, he was not going to leave her side again, not like he did on that hill, not like he did in the clearing. "I will not leave her Kaede! Not again." He said with sadness and blame in his voice. How could I let this happen to her was all he could think.  
  
Kaede looked down upon the monk compassion in her eyes a small frown on her face; she knew how he felt, for she felt the same when Kikyo was laid to rest so many years ago. She would never forget that day. She looked out the window and her eyes turned a glossy colour her mind traveling back to the day. When suddenly Sango stirred and brought Kaede back to the task at hand. "Miroku you may stay but avert your eyes, if you dare peak you will not lightly forget what I will do to you. Got it?" Kaede voice was stern and hard as nails.  
  
"Yes Kaede. Be careful with her please." Miroku's voice was completely uncontrolled, quivering badly.  
  
Miroku turned his head so he could not see what Kaede was doing. Kaede had to open Sango's shirt to properly access the wound at her side. It looked as if infection may start so she reached for one of her disinfectants and poured it slowly into her wound. Sango moaned on pain as the burning sensation filled her body. The wound was very sensitive more so then normal Kaede thought. At Sango's moan Miroku turned slightly and turned a fluorescent red at the sight of Sango. He turned around as quickly as possible hoping Kaede had not caught him turning around. Unfortunately she did, without much effort the bottle of disinfectant was brought crashing down upon his head. This caused the dazed Miroku to fall to his knees clutching his head. The shattered pieces of the flask surrounding him on the floor. The liquid spilled down into his eyes causing him to stand in great pain, screaming and yelling at the pain. He began running around the room looking for something to flush his eyes when he ran into the door sending him to the ground in a heap.  
  
Inu-Yasha was still holding Kagome's hand as she tried to dress all his wounds, there were so many. As she looked closely at each wound she noticed how severe they were and what had caused them. She slowly brushed away some of Inu-Yasha's silver hair that was covering part of his face only to touch upon a large cut on his face just below his left eye. She thought was this from Shesso-maru's whip when Inu-Yasha jumped in front of me blocking the attack. Almost every wound covering his body was from protecting her, she thought. Inu-Yasha raised up a finger and wiped away a tear that was starting to form and gave her a weak smile. "Kagome why did you come back? I told you to stay here." Inu-Yasha spoke his voice showing no sign of pain or fear.  
  
Taking Inu-Yasha's face in her hands, she drew closer to him until she could feel his warm breathe on her check. She whispered to him very slowly; "I couldn't leave you out there alone, I couldn't let you die. I need you with me Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha reached up to Kagome and flicked aside the hair the covered her eyes and without speaking leaned up to kiss her. He was surprised that she didn't try to push away; instead she drew her arms around him and pressed against him. All Inu-Yasha could think was, she feels so warm, does this mean she does love me? Don't ever leave me Kagome, god I wish this moment would never end.  
  
Kagome's heart was racing she wanted this for so long. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Inu-Yasha lips reaching for hers. She wanted for Inu-Yasha never to let her go. She wanted to be with him forever she knew that now.  
  
Kaede walked in to the room where the two them were in a deep embrace and asked for Kagome to give her a hand. "Um never mind Kagome I see both yours are taken!" Surprise yet happiness overwhelming the old women's voice. 


	11. Through The Night

Author Notes: Ok first of all I really need to think Shannon Parkhurst she has given me so much help with minor details that will make this story even better. I would also like to thank all the reviewers for their input. I may only write one or two more chapters because I want to get some more information on some of the minor demons that Naraku sends after the group. I have also strayed from my workout recently so I need to get back to that, but I will try to get at least 5 chapters a week.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miroku ran into the temporary infirmary where Inu-Yasha was held, his jaw suddenly dropped to see that Kagome was sleeping with him. Her one arm lay over his chest the other around his neck, while both his arms were around her waist. Was this actually happening or was Miroku seeing stuff again. "What are you staring at monk?" Anger was rising in Inu-Yasha's voice that his sleep was being disturbed. Miroku just stood flabbergasted at what he saw, this had to be a dream no way could this be happening Miroku thought. Inu-Yasha slowly got out of the bed trying hard not to wake the sleeping Kagome, then suddenly Inu-Yasha turned bright red, his cheeks became flushed, was Kagome lying in his bed, was he holding her, the hell happened last night he tried to recall.  
  
~ Flashback of Last Night ~  
  
Kagome was shivering badly, and once again Inu-Yasha caught the smell of her blood, he forgot in all that had happened Kagome was hurt by Kohaku. Inu-Yasha attempted to move into a position to dress Kagome's wound but she placed a hand on his shoulder and forced him back into the bed. "Kagome you are hurt, let me look at it." There was something new in his voice, Kagome couldn't tell what it was but it was new all right. She grabbed some dressing and sat next to Inu-Yasha he touched her flesh trying to examine the wound, she was so cold he thought as he grabbed some of the peroxide she used on him. It was some kind of cleaning agent from Kagome's time. He poured a small bit onto her wound and sensed her tense up. Inu-Yasha knew the stuff stung because of all the amount he used on him but he felt it necessary to do it. He then grabbed the dressing and slowly wrapped it around Kagome's arm, trying to get it tight but not to tight to cut off her circulation.  
  
The whole time Inu-Yasha was looking after Kagome's arm she stared at the hanyou, his strong arms, his muscular build, his soft ears. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off his ears, she wanted to touch them, to stroke them. In a very quiet and hesitant tone Kagome spoke; "Um Inu- Yasha.may I feel your ears? Just once!" she was pleading. Inu-Yasha looked up at her and she had the cutest face he ever saw, it reminded him of a dog who lost its' home and wanted to you to be his friend. Inu-Yasha moved his head up to Kagomes' shoulder so she could touch his ears. What is it with humans and my ears he thought as Kagome placed a hand on his ear. They are so soft kagome thought as she gently rubbed his ears. That feels so good; her hands are so soft but cold, why are they so cold, these thoughts passing through his mind. Inu-Yasha gently pulled Kagome to him wrapping his arms around her and placing his head over one of her shoulders. "Inu-Yasha what are you doing?" The dazed Kagome asked. He had never done anything like this before. It felt so good to have his arms around her like this she thought as she felt his warm breath on her neck. Butterflies were in her stomach racing all over inside her, she had never felt this way ever.  
  
"I'm trying to keep you warm Kagome what else did you think I was doing." Yeah that will cover it up, she thinks I just want to keep her warm when all I want to do is keep her save and hole her. Why did he always act so tough around her? He soon forgot all these questions and just enjoyed the moment this moment he knew wouldn't last, this moment that he probably would never get again. This was just his and Kagomes' moment he thought.  
  
Why does he have to wreck everything with his attitude, why did he have to be so mean at times? Why did he have to act all tough and destroy this moment, maybe he was just trying to keep her warm and she was just being silly thinking he wanted to just hold her for one moment. She soon forgot to all her questions and anger towards him and just sat in his arms late into the night. Neither one spoke they just sat in the silence as one, just enjoying the silence. Kagome fell asleep in his arms, why does she love me? I am a half bread not man not demon I'm nothing yet she loves me. Inu-Yasha couldn't help but think all this none had ever loved him Kikyo said she did but if she did why put an arrow to him and stick him in suspended animation for 50 yrs? Inu-Yasha knew now what he felt then was not a true love but this now was he could feel it. He gently laid Kagomes' head on a small pillow and was about to leave when he felt her hand on his arm. All Kagome could think to say was; "Don't leave Inu-Yasha stay with me please." She sounded so afraid to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha laid down beside her and gently snuggled up to her, where they both fell asleep.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
"Miroku nothing happened last night, honestly so get those thoughts out of your head.NOW!" Inu-Yasha's yelling had awoken Kagome who was confused at the ruckus, she had the most wonderful dream last night she thought. When she looked down beside her the imprint left on the sheets told her it was not a dream, she had fallen asleep in Inu-Yashas' arms. She started to blush from head to toes.  
  
Miroku finally regaind his composure and spoke in what seemed a horrified voice, his eyes were blank and a sadness was buried deep down in them. "You are wrong Inu-Yasha something did happen last night.Sango.Sango." Tears rolled down the monks face he couldn't stop them. With the Miroku's words Kagome ran to the other room to see what had happened and to speak to Kaede.  
  
"Kaede what has happened to Sango?" Kagome's voice was shaken but still controlled.  
  
"She has been poisend by the blade that caused the wound and I do not have the proper herbs to treat it, they are very rare and only one place has them." Despair was written all over her face.  
  
"Jinenji has them doesn't he Kaede!" Kagome remembered the herbs they had gotten before for Kilala.  
  
"How did you know that lady Kagome? Total disbelief in the old womens voice.  
  
"It doesn't matter we are going after them! Kagome you are coming with me and Miroku stay by Sango, guard her with your life. Kagome grab a bow and arrows we are leaving very shortly." None realized who was speaking, they heard Inu-Yasha's voice but never would he ever say something like that. "Come on we don't have much time so move it." It was Inu-Yasha but still none could believe it. Kagome did as she was told and they both headed for the door, disbelief still on Kagome's face.t, but i ion on some of the minor demons that Naraku se 


	12. Into The Future

Author Notes: Whoa keeping up with the demand is killing me but I will not let down the readers of this story, onwards I say onwards.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome would have no debate about it she had to go back to her time and no matter what Inu-Yasha would or could say nothing to stop her. She lead the way to the battlefield from the night before, they land was damaged badly; the ground around the well had turned black and dead from all the demon blood and souls entering the ground. Inu-Yasha fell behind his wounds had still not all healed, most were gone and a trace of them could not be found but they major ones still remained even with the demon blood inside him they would still take time to heal. Tetsusaiga was sheathed and his hand lay on the hilt ready to draw it any time. Inu-Yasha's eyes scanned the woods and horizons not letting a single movement escape his eyes. Kagome was waiting for him at the well waving and motioning for him to hurry. Inu- Yasha reached the well soon after and asked why she had asked them to go to her time first.  
  
"First I want you to meet my parents and little brother Souta then I'm going to need your help to carry some items into the well." A sparkle in her eye made Inu-Yasha think twice about this, what was Kagome planning on him he thought but before he could finish thinking he was pulled into the well. Inu-Yasha stared dumb founded at the sights that lay before him, where was the ground, and the huts, what were these weird shaped objects moving so fast on hard black surfaces, what is all this Inu-Yasha thought. Kagome saw the confusion on his face; it reminded her of the look she wore when she first fell into the well. "Inu-Yasha I'll explain it all to you another time but first we have work to do." With that Kagome sped off into the shrine with Inu-Yasha following slowly behind.  
  
"Grandpa, Mom, Souta I'm back to pick up some supplies, I also brought back Inu-Yasha to meet you." Happiness seemed to beam off Kagome at the thought of Inu-Yasha meeting her family. At first sight of Inu-Yasha kagomes' grandfather started waving what seemed like funny cards with writing around and chanting some gibberish. Inu-Yasha barely jumped out of the way of huge fireball that leapt from one of these cards. Inu-Yasha didn't no what to do, should he draw Tetsusaiga and kill the old geezer or stand there as a target. Luckily for him Kagome intervened and explained that this was the half demon that was helping her find the shikon jewel shards. The old man quickly apologized and took Inu-Yasha by the hand and introduced everybody.  
  
Inu-Yasha was getting fed up with everyone asking about his ears and his past, it felt like he was on trial. Giving a pleading glance over at Kagome she told her family that they had to get ready to leave again. "Ok honey was her mother's response and quickly went about making her some food for her journey."  
  
As Kagome led Inu-Yasha to her room he started to laugh hysterically. "And what is so funny Inu-Yasha?" Tension in Kagome's voice.  
  
"Oh nothing honey." Inu-Yasha collapsed in a laughing fit, while Kagome stormed up the stairs.  
  
When he finally made it up the stairs Inu-Yasha found Kagome carrying to bags around, tossing one to Inu-Yasha she playfully said; "Here make yourself useful and hold onto this for me."  
  
"Feh." Was the only response Inu-Yasha gave her as he followed her around the house tossing more and more objects into the bag. "What are these disc thingies, and that large grey box?" Inu-Yasha was completely confused now, so many new things to look at so many new wonders to him.  
  
"Oh that those are just cd's and my stereo." Kagome exclaimed in glee.  
  
"St-e-r-e-o. I got it, what's it do?' Inu-Yasha still proud he could pronounce the word.  
  
"You will see Inu-Yasha when we get done with the job you volunteered us for." Kagome was still so happy which was confusing Inu-Yasha even more.  
  
Kagome rush towards her mother who had packed both a first aid kit and enough food to last Kagome and Inu-Yasha awhile. Kagome said goodbye and dragged Inu-Yasha to where her bike was leaning up against a wall. "Ok Inu- Yasha carry that to the well for me." What is this now all of a sudden she thinks she can order me around Inu-Yasha thought but before he could protest her hand was in his ear making him twitch, it felt o so good he thought fine I'll carry the bike. Inu-Yasha took up the contraption in one hand and walked to the well beside Kagome. Everything was dropped into the well and was waiting for the pair on the other side.  
  
Once everything was carried out of the well Kagome placed a backpack onto Inu-Yasha, of course it was the heavy one, and carried the other one on her back she climbed onto her bike and told Inu-Yasha to hop on. "Come on Inu- Yasha it doesn't bite." Kagome patted the seat reassuringly. Inu-Yasha started towards the bike when he noticed the Katana he hurled at the demon was still lying in the tree, he walked over to it and yanked it from its' resting place. Finding the scabbard lying next to his feet he picked that up to and sheathed sword. As he jumped onto the bike he placed the sword on his back.  
  
"So um now what Kagome? Utter confusion and distress in Inu-Yasha's voice.  
  
"Hold on and here we go." Before getting a chance to grab hold of Kagome this bike as she called it was tearing off in the direction of Jinenjis' small plantation. This bike was very awkward to Inu-Yasha and besides he could out run it with little problem. He brought this argument up to Kagome but would have nothing of him running. "You are still hurt Inu-Yasha; until you are completely healed we ride my bike." A smirk crossed Kagome's face as she thought; Inu-Yasha it just feels so good to have your arms around me I don't want to loose that not yet any way. 


	13. I'll Be Here For You

Author Notes: I believe to have a good story you need a situation you loose the situation the story becomes dull hence fourth that is why Sango is now in trouble. I figured I've had the piss beaten out of Inu-Yasha what is it 2-3 times now to give him a break. Keep Reading the plot will thicken. Dun Dun Dun.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha ________________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Back at Kaede's Hut ~  
  
Miroku has been sitting by Sango's side for several hours, just holding her hand and praying to god not to let her pass into the darkness forever. Sango stirs in her bed, curling into a ball from all the pain. Miroku drops to his knees and grabs Sango's hand; it felt so cold to his touch. Miroku gently stroked her fingers whispering to Sango very quietly so only she could hear him, if she still could that is. "Sango don't leave me, I couldn't face another day without you. I promise that I'll never look at another girl, I'll never leave you just don't leave me all alone." Tears flowing from his eyes to drip silently onto Sangos' hand. With a small rustle Sango took a hold of Miroku's shirt with a ray of light in her eyes.  
  
"You promise Miroku. You swear on your oath to be there for me forever, you do not lie?" A sharp pain causes her to arch her back and let go of Mirokus' shirt  
  
"I promise you Sango, I swear it upon my life." As Miroku says this to Sango he looks down at his wind tunnel all hope fading fast from him. "However short my life is!" Miroku mumbled to himself. He looked back to see Sango in a deep sleep. Miroku would not leave Sango's side not until she was fully healed he promised to himself silently.  
  
Kaede walked in quietly so as not to disturb Sango's sleep and passed a small bowl of rice to him and left another on the table for Sango. "When she awakes make sure she eats some, you to must eat Miroku for you fail she will surely die." With that the old miko went about her business collecting herbs to try and slow the spread of the poison throughout Sango's body until Kagome and Inu-Yasha returned.  
  
What did she mean if I failed Sango will die, how can I fail I am doing nothing to save her? God I wish I had not left her, why did I leave her? Miroku fell into his own thoughts forgetting the food that Kaede had handed him or the thirst that had been hounding him the whole day all that mattered was Sango.  
  
When Sango awoke Miroku had lost all track of time and didn't even notice she had awoken. Sango noticed all he had been doing for the past 5 minutes was staring at the wind tunnel in his hand. Is there something wrong with your wind tunnel Miroku has it grown larger, why didn't you tell us, Sango thought. Suddenly Miroku realized that she was awake and quickly grabbed the rice which was put out by Kaede, by now it was cold but he didn't care he had to get Sango to eat something no matter how bad the taste.  
  
"Here Sango eat this, it's a little cold but it'll do you good." Miroku was overjoyed that Sango had awaken he was terrified that she might slip away in her dreams, or nightmares.  
  
"Thank you Miroku but I am not hungry." Sango sounded very weak compared to when she spoke earlier. Miroku would not take no for answer and quietly and slowly fed her bowl of rice to her. Surprisingly Sango was much hungrier then she had thought and although it was freezing cold she wanted more. Miroku noticed that she was still hungry and reached for his bowl which he had set on the table next to the bed.  
  
Miroku smiled as Sango finished all the rice and slowly was starting to fall asleep again. He stood and took off the top of his rob and covered Sango with it to keep her warm. "Thank you Miroku for being her with me, have you not ate or slept yet?" Sango was very concerned about Miroku staying by her.  
  
"I already ate when you were sleeping and as for rest I will sleep soon, when Kaede comes back she'll watch over you while I grab some sleep so don't worry. You need to rest now Sango. Miroku now understood what Kaede had meant earlier, he had to be Sango's strength right now he couldn't leave her. Miroku fell into deep thought once more. Sure I lied to her but it was for her own good, if she had known she had ate my food she would have grown upset and may have worsened her condition. Kaede was right I can not fail Sango at this point in time.  
  
Kaede walked in and handed Miroku another robe that she had from long ago. "Are you hungry Miroku I know Sango ate the rice I cooked you." Kaede had the look of a mother; mind you her one eye still freaked Miroku out a bit.  
  
"No I am fine Kaede but thank you for the robe. How is she doing? Miroku looked up to the old miko with eyes that were begging to be told all would be ok. Kaede felt much sorrow for the young man and wanted to promise she would be fine but she could not get his hopes up.  
  
"I am not sure Miroku, but have faith in Inu-Yasha and Kagome." The old miko headed back outside to make a tonic from the herbs she had collected. Sango awoke again much to Mirokus' surprise. He stared deep into her hazel eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. "Sleep Sango you must rest." After speaking it lightly kissed her forehead as she feel back into a dreamless sleep. 


	14. The Journey To Jinenjis': Where We Belon...

Author Notes: I'm very happy with the reviews I have received and I appreciate all the effort and time you have placed into my story to date. I will be back to school tomorrow so I will not have 4-5 new chapters up, but I still will try to get 2-3. Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-Yasha. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome was growing very tired from pedaling, she had stopped since the early morning when they began the journey and Inu-Yasha was not yet ready to stop. Kagome didn't want to stop either because that meant he would let go of her. She had a plan for that later on though. Inu-Yasha noticed a slowing in the pace and was wondering what was happening, this bike is probably running out of energy he thought. "Kagome I think your bike thing needs a break it seems to be slowing down." Kagome couldn't help but laugh at Inu-Yasha he was just so cute when he had no clue of how things worked. "Feh, never mind don't bother stopping then." Inu-Yasha crossed his arms across his chest like normal, forgetting he had to hold onto Kagome and fell off the bike.  
  
"Inu-Yasha are you ok?" Kagome was trying to hide the smirk and giggles as she was trying not to hurt the hanyous pride anymore. "And Inu-Yasha the bike slowed down because I am tired. I have to pedal the bike to make it go forwards." Inu-Yasha now felt really stupid, oh how he hated these new things.  
  
"Feh whatever I say we ditch the stupid thing and eat a bit!" Inu-Yasha temper was starting to rise why did they have to invite these bikes he wondered.  
  
Kagome fished out some ramen her mother had packed and poured it into a small bowl for her and Inu-Yasha to share. "What you aren't going to cook it this time?" He was completely confused he tried ramen uncooked before the horrible taste was still in his mouth.  
  
"It's already been cooked my mom did it while were packing for this trip." Silly Inu-Yasha she thought always thinking with his stomach and not with his head.  
  
After a quick lunch were very little was said Inu-Yasha shouldered his pack once again and hoped on the bike. Kagome was wondering what he was doing. "Kagome are you coming or not, you said you were tired so I figured I'd pedal for a bit." Kagome must have looked like an idiot because her jaw dropped about 5 inches, showing her perfect teeth. Inu-Yasha thought wow everything about her is perfect, her hair, her eyes, her teeth. He was disrupted from his thoughts when Kagome hoped on the back and grabbed hold of his waist firmly. "Um Kagome.how do I make it pedal?" A look of pure idiocy was on his face.  
  
Kagome gently hoped off and placed one of his feet on the peddles and told to push off with the other feet. "After you push off you place your other foot on the peddle and push on them to make go in circles." She gave him a radiant smile of reassurance that made him feel really warm inside. Inu-Yasha pushed off hard and took off the hill leaving Kagome behind. This isn't so bad he thought as he continued going straight. The road forked up ahead. "KAGOME HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING!" A large crash was heard and Kagome ran towards were Inu-Yasha should be, to her astonishment he was hang upside down in a tree with his arms crossed. "Feh, we walk from now on got it!" Kagome started to laugh and gave the poor hanyou out of the tree.  
  
"Whatever you say Inu-Yasha, she said with a small grin on her face."  
  
Inu-Yasha picked up the bike in one hand and placed Kagome on his back as he took off towards Jinenji's place. With in an hour they were speaking to Jinenji and asking about the herbs, once again Jinenji was glad to help them out, his mother praised them on helping the villagers see who Jinenji truly was. Inu-Yasha and Kagome went back to Kaedes' as fast as he could carry all the gear and Kagome. As Kagome rode on Inu-Yasha's back she fell into silence and deep thought.  
  
~ Kagome's Thoughts ~  
  
I can't believe how much Inu-Yasha has changed over the past four days; he has stopped calling me wench and has treated us all with more kindness. Inu- Yasha what has happened to you, I first saw the change when you were fighting Shesso-maru, then you come to save me near the well. Do you think me that helpless? You have given me fewer fights and listen more, do you really love me, and what about Kikyo, is it because I look like her. I'm so lost right now; I love you so much I know that now, watching you lye there on that bed, your blood covering everything. I almost lost you then and I know now if you were to leave me ever I would not want to face another day. God it's so nice to hold you like this, as you carry me above the trees, I can see everything and I know as long as you are here I'll figure this all out.  
  
~ Inu-Yasha's Thoughts ~  
  
What is this I'm feeling, I've never felt this way about anyone not even Kikyo. Kikyo I'm sorry I couldn't protect you so long ago, and I will never forgive myself for that but I now must protect Kagome. It feels so good to have her hands grasping my neck, it's like she trusts me with all her heart. None has ever trusted me before. My old man told me once; "Son you are not demon, and yet not human, you are more then both combined." I never knew what that meant but I do now. I have the strengths of a demon but the heart of a human. Kagome I do love you I'll show you one day, just not yet.  
  
Inu-Yasha landed at Kaedes's hut, Kagome got off his back and ran towards the hut as fast as she could to give the herbs to Kaede. Inu-Yasha watched her as she ran to help her best friend Sango. Miroku came outside to meet Inu-Yasha, there was nothing more he could do, of course he was a healer but compared to Kaede he knew nothing. Both joined hands and walked to the hut together. In the setting the pair looked like heroes from a distant land returning home to find where they belonged. This is where they belonged and they knew it. 


	15. A Quick Recovery

Author Notes: Oh you think I'm done and WHAM I show up with another chapter. You aren't getting away from me that face.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to the last 10 or so chapters to read what should be here. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kaede was working fast at making the new potion that would save Sango's life, she was so weak now that if the waited much longer they might loose her. Inu-Yasha and Miroku sat out side as the day started to turn into night. The stars came out lighting up the sky, owls could be heard calling out for their mates, grasshoppers chirped, playing their song for any who would listen. Miroku stroked his head not knowing what would happen to Sango, afraid he may loose her. He suddenly broke the silence between the two of them. "Inu-Yasha why did you stop me from killing Kohaku back up on the hill, I mean I could have ended his life right there."  
  
Inu-Yasha just stared at the stars thinking of what he was going to say. "Feh I dunno seemed like a good idea at the time." Was all he managed to think up but yet it seemed that's all that had to be said. He then added "Miroku we have all killed our share of demons, but Kohaku is not a demon, and you have never killed a human before, I couldn't let you start with the women you love little brother."  
  
Miroku stared at his wind tunnel once again. "I know that your wind tunnel has grown, I needed your help on that hill, but I could not let you use it and I will not let you use it ever again. If you want to be here for Sango like you told Kaede then you can never use it again. Miroku I will kill Naraku I swear on that." Inu-Yasha's voice was full of hate, that demon had taken so much from him, he would get the bastard back, he swore on it.  
  
Kagome walked out the hut door and asked for Miroku to go inside. "Miroku you are wanted inside by Sango she wants to speak to you." Miroku stood slowly and took a deep breath and stepped inside the hut.  
  
"Inu-Yasha how is that cut on your face, may I see it please?" Much to her surprise Inu-Yasha turned away from her. We have grown so close now you want to pull away from me Inu-Yasha, what am to you just something to play with when you get bored was what Kagome was thinking. She would not let him win that easily. "Inu-Yasha please let me see it." Her anger was starting to show in her voice.  
  
"Kagome just leave it alone!" Inu-Yasha voice was harsh and cold, it was like throwing knives deep into Kagome's heart. Before Inu-Yasha knew what was happening Kagome jumped on him and grabbed his chin turning his face to let her see the wound. To her amazement it didn't heal like the others instead it left a scar directly under his eye. How could that be none of his other wounds remained or any trace of them.  
  
Kagome got off of Inu-Yasha very confused to what that meant, when suddenly Miroku was running out the door with a large lump forming on the back of his head. Miroku was in a dead bolt towards a place to hide from Sango who was on the war path. "You Hentai, double crossing, grr wait till I get my hands on you!" Sango was up and running in a hurry thought Inu-Yasha and Kagome, both confused as to what had just happened.  
  
Miroku and Sango soon returned, Miroku with a large lump on his head and a red mark covering his face. "What was that all about Sango?" Kagome answered completely bewildered.  
  
"While I'm being looked after by Kaede I find out this peeping tom had taken a good look at me, then he promises while I'm sick to never look at another girl and to never grope me again. First thing he does is grab my butt while I'm trying to thank him.  
  
"What can I say I was just looking for a thank you." A smug grin was starting to form on the poor monks face. "I tell you Inu-Yasha it was worth every bit of the pain." The old Miroku was back and as good as before.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up and started to walk out of the village without any explanation. Kagome started to chase after him when he turned around and yelled at her; "Why cant you just leave me be Kagome." His voice was cold and cruel all Kagome was able to was drop to her knees in complete confusion.  
  
As she watched the darkness slowly surround and consume him she spoke in a very quiet and solemn voice. "But Inu-Yasha." Why did he always do this she wondered, every time they got close to each other he would always push her farther away. God Inu-Yasha you are so stupid she thought as she headed back towards the others.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked to the well of souls and quietly jumped in, he was headed back to Kagomes' time. He climbed out of the well and walked into the shrine quietly, he was jumped on by Souta right away. The little guy sure seems to like me Inu-Yasha thought maybe he can help me. "Souta may I ask you something about Kagome?" Inu-Yasha was very hesitant about approaching her little brother but he had no other options right now.  
  
"Sure Inu-Yasha, on one condition I get to rub your ears and see your sword Kagome always talks about" Souta was so anxious to see Inu-Yasha's great sword. When Inu-Yasha withdrew Tetsusaiga Souta was completely stars truck by the splendor of the sword. Of course he saw swords before they were all over the shrine but this was special he could tell.  
  
Inu-Yasha bent down and whispered into Souta's ear, Souta immediately had a disgusted look on his face but had a plan. "I know what we can use" He exclaimed as he ran towards the kitchen. "These were left her by some guy named Hojo or something like that you use them instead. Hey you still have to let me pet your ears."  
  
Inu-Yasha bent down grudgingly, he was hoping that young boy would forget that part after seeing Tetsusaiga. He didn't like anybody touching his ears except Kagome. After Souta was finished he thanked him and took off to the well with the item Souta gave him in hand. 


	16. First Dance

Author Notes: The last chapter may have been confusing but I am very tired right now, I have a plan in this chapter, this is when the magic happens and brings everything together. It has also come to my attention that I can't spell Shessomaru lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inu-Yasha climbed from the well, clinging to what Souta gave him like it was his life, dusting off his hakama he walked slowly back towards the village. Kagome was not going to cry this time; Sango was healthy again so that meant it was time to celebrate. She walked over to where Inu-Yasha was sitting before he left to find her backpack. Inu-Yasha had treated it very well; it was placed on top of a small stool off the ground to keep it dry. Kagome reached into the bag and pulled out her Cd player. Miroku and Sango watched in disbelief as Kagome pulled out a couple cd's to. When she turned to see the look on her friends faces she tried to explain what everything was. As she was about to explain the stereo Inu-Yasha came up behind Kagome and said; "It's a stereo didn't you guys no that I'm surprised at you, especially Miroku normally you know all the names of Kagomes' stuff she brings." Everyone laughed except Miroku who was flustered at being shown up by Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome thought of a plan to make Inu-Yasha look like a fool in front of everyone. "Since you no all about this stereo Inu-Yasha maybe you could demonstrate how to use it." Inu-Yasha looked like he was struck on the nose with a sword hilt.  
  
"Well you see you ugh, Feh like I care anyway and he marched over to the nearest tree to climb and rest upon its' limbs." Miroku wasn't done with this he had his moment of payback for Inu-Yasha making him look like a moron.  
  
'Inu-Yasha I thought you knew how to work all of Kagomes' stuff she brings." The monk was enjoying his moment of retribution when a small nut was hurled at him striking him in the ear.  
  
"Did you say something Miroku?" A teasing voice came from all the way across the small street.  
  
"Ok everybody listen up this is how you work it, you press the power button hear, then this little button here that opens up the spot where you put in your cd. You place your cd into the slot and repress the button then hit the triangle to let it play music. When the sound came out of the speakers everyone jumped back astonished at what had just happened. A box was speaking to them. "What we do in my time is dance to this music, so you find someone you want to dance with ask them to dance and you do it. Inu- Yasha come here so I can demonstrate."  
  
A simple feh was all that was heard from Inu-Yasha, he proclaimed he was tired of this nonsense but really he was more curious then the rest. "Fine, Miroku would you please come here SINCE, Inu-Yasha doesn't want to help me show you how to dance." Before Miroku could even stand Inu-Yasha was at Kagome's feet waiting to be shown what to do.  
  
Kagome pressed the play button on the stereo and took Inu-Yasha by the shoulders, while he stood completely erect. "Ok Inu-Yasha you have to place your hands on my waist, and move with the beat of the song."  
  
"What if I don't want to?! Inu-Yasha started to pout it's not that he didn't want to put his hands on her waist it was just that he felt like a complete idiot.  
  
'Then I'll have to get Miroku to do it." Inu-Yasha turned fluorescent red and quickly placed his hand on Kagomes' waist and swayed gently to the beat. "Now Miroku you do the same with Sango." Miroku's face lit up like a Christmas tree and had already picked Sango off her feet. Sango gave a quick look towards Inu-Yasha as to say help me but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
The next song that played was Stand By Me, it was a really slow moving song and Kagome picked it solely for her and Inu-Yasha, At first Inu-Yasha kept a good space between the to of them but after noticing how close Miroku and Sango where he pulled Kagome as close as he could, not wanting to be out done by the monk was his excuse. "Inu-Yasha why did you storm off earlier?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck even tighter  
  
"I had to get something for you, I didn't know what to get so I had to go ask Souta for help." Inu-Yasha was now blushing he could feel Kagome's breath on his neck as they danced. For the first time in his life Inu-Yasha was truly happy, but he knew this night would end soon so he held Kagome as tight as he could, wrapping his arms around her back. This moment was perfect. The sound of Sango screaming broke the dance up.  
  
"Hentai! You wrecked the perfect moment Miroku; you can't keep your hands away from my butt for 10 minutes can you!" Sango was furious at Miroku.  
  
Inu-Yasha went to turn off the music so everyone could talk but to his surprise the knob could turn to ways. Not wanting to look like a fool again he turned the knob to the left thinking that was the right way. Suddenly the music blared sending Inu-Yasha scrambling backwards holding his ears into Miroku, Miroku lost his balance and both fell to the ground in a mangled heap. Kagome ran to the stereo and turned it off, to hear Sango laughing at the two males placing the blame upon one another for who caused the accident.  
  
It was fast approaching dawn and everyone headed off to bed but Inu-Yasha and Kagome. "Inu-Yasha you had something to give me." Remembering the gift he quickly climbed the tree he was in earlier and rushed back to Kagome.  
  
"Um um.these are for you." From behind his back Inu-Yasha pulled out a half dozen roses. "Souta said you liked them." Inu-Yasha was now blushing furiously. Kagome's eyes were now full of shock and delight. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the hanyou. In the candlelight expelled through the window of the small hut their silhouette carried on forever into the dark. 


	17. Preparation For The Final Battle

Author Notes: It has come to my attention that I can not spell or I have major grammatical errors. I must to tell you I no need English. I am sorry to disappoint you with all the errors but I was never good at grammar, I have the ideas but the grammar I do not. About the changing of time frames from past to present, I know it must be irritating but once again my grammar is crap.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Miroku awoke with a throbbing head, very little did he remember from last night, he was dancing with Sango they were really close to each other, he could smell her hair, feel her breath on his neck, then he remembered feeling her butt and understood why his head was throbbing. To his surprise Sango was laying next to him, her back to him, he got out of bed and slowly headed outside to clear his head.  
  
~ Flashback Miroku and Sango's Dance ~ (warning time frames will change here)  
  
Miroku was blushing from head to toe, he never was able to hold Sango so close before, her hair was done up, the pony tail resting over her shoulder. Sango looked over the monk closely, was Kagome doing this on purpose she wondered. She sent a silent protest to Inu-Yasha who seemed too focused on Kagome to even notice her. Sango before even noticing it had her arms around Miroku's neck her body pressed up against his and they were swaying to and from as one with the sound of the music. Miroku was busy trying to memorize the chorus for when it came up next he would be able to sing it to Sango. Sango was just enjoying the moment when Miroku started to quietly sing; "When the night has come and the land is dark and the moon is the only light we'll see no I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid just as long as you stand, stand by me." Sango hugged Miroku tightly as Miroku slowly sang to her while they danced. This moment was perfect to her nothing could possibly ruin it or so she thought. Within moments of Miroku starting to sing to her his hands slowly slipped below her waist and groped her butt once again.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Miroku continued his stroll around the small village to find Inu-Yasha staring off into the distance, he seemed to be lost in deep thought to Miroku as Inu-Yasha did not even acknowledge the monks arrival beside him. The two both stared into the wind, water forming in their eyes. Inu-Yasha broke the silence finally, "Miroku prepare for battle, Kagome and I spoke last night, it's time we ended this nonsense with Naraku! Get yourself a new staff we move out today after Sango and Kagome awake." Miroku was dumb struck was Inu-Yasha looking to die he thought.  
  
Kagome awoke to find Inu-Yasha gone again; she knew he was preparing mentally for the long battle they all had to face very soon. Kagome decided to awake Sango and talk to her before they left for Narakus' castle. "Sango wake up, we have to leave soon and I want to talk to you about Miroku and Inu-Yasha." Sango stirred from her sleep, as she awoke she couldn't help but wonder what Kagome meant by having to leave soon. "Why are we leaving Kagome and where is Miroku anyway?" Sango sat up in bad and gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"I don't know where Miroku is, we are leaving for Naraku's castle. Inu- Yasha felt it was time to kill him. Something about it seeming like the right time to face him. Sango it's obvious that you love Miroku why don't you tell him instead of breaking his skull all the time?" A small giggle from Kagome made Sango suspicious of her.  
  
"I do love him but he's so.so.so lecherous. All he wants is someone to bear his children, I mean nothing to him." A sigh of complete dismay came from Sango if only last night did not have to end she thought.  
  
"Inu-Yasha is the same in a different sense, he hides how he really feels until something bad happens or he is alone with me. Miroku does the same, from what Kaede has told me he didn't leave your side the whole time you were ill, he did not sleep or eat." Sango's eyes were a wave of disbelief, Miroku did all that for her, why did never say anything she thought.  
  
"Kagome when are we leaving to find Naraku?" Sango was now out of bed and dressing into her demon slayer suite.  
  
"Um Inu-Yasha said last night as soon as you and I were ready to leave." Sango was now searching for her hiraikotsu. Miroku had placed it under the bed for Sango earlier in the week. Kaede walked in and saw Sango in a frantic search for her weapon. Without a word she went to the bed and pulled it out, the hiraikotsu had a new shine to it, the weapon gleamed in the light, Sango was ready.  
  
Kaede went to a small closet and retrieved a long bow and a quiver of demon hide, there was small drawings on it depicting a great battle. "This used to be Kikyo's quiver and bow, take them both and use them well." Kaede handed them both to Kagome who was amazed at the great detail etched into the hide. "Oh one more thing you both must know. A demon as strong as Miroku with as many jewel shards as he holds you must strike off his head to kill him." The miko was very solemn and serious now, Naraku had lead to Kikyo's death she wanted him dead more then any of the others,  
  
"Thank you Kaede, we will be back soon." Kagome shouldered both bow and quiver; with Sango behind her they both left the hut to find Miroku and Inu- Yasha.  
  
It did not take long to find them as they stood at the path that would lead them to the end of their journey. This would be their last battle, they stood shoulder to shoulder each trapped in their own thoughts. Inu-Yasha took Kagome on his back while Sango called Kilala. Miroku and Sango hopped onto Kilala and they all set off to meet their fate.  
  
It did not take Kagome long to locate Naraku, he had collected so many jewel shards it was now impossible to miss the demon. Inu-Yasha headed towards Naraku with all his speed, this is where it was going to end thought Inu-Yasha, Naraku I am coming for you prepare to die. Much to the surprise of Kagome Naraku seemed to be heading straight towards them as well. Did Naraku know they were going to attack him, or was he after the final pieces of the shikon jewel Kagome thought? Kagome motioned for everyone to set down on the ground some where and to prepare for the battle. Naraku would soon be upon them. 


	18. Final Battle Begins

Author Notes: Sorry I haven't updated. School has kept me busy plus I've been busy just with life itself.  
  
Disclaimer: Been a long time since I wrote this crap; I don't own Inu- Yasha. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Inu-Yasha drew Tetsusaiga and held the blade firmly clasped between both his hands, the weight distributed evenly. He stood ready for the onslaught he knew was headed for him and his friends. Sango held hiraikotsu at the ready, fear gripping her stomach, would this be her last battle she thought. Miroku held his staff in battle stance vengeance was so close he could taste it. Kagome felt Naraku growing nearer and nearer. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Sango's were the most ominous. All she could think about was Miroku, what if he died, what if she died, she never told him how much she loved him, a small tear streamed down her face as Naraku set down and stood before his opposition.  
  
"Ah so we had the same idea Inu-Yasha, to finish this now although you are foolish to come and face me for your death is now immanent. With your death shall be your friends, poor Sango who has never fully known love, Miroku cursed to die sooner or later, monk embrace your death and I shall make it quick."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes went bright red the hatred for Naraku growing with every word he spoke. He stood directly in front of Naraku now. Fangs barred he spoke. "Naraku this is where your life ends, just like you ended Kikyo's fifty years ago, you ruined my life and the lives of so many others...YOU DIE NOW!" With all his speed and strength he swung Tetsusaiga straight at Narku's unprotected neck, but Naraku moved with great speed to the dismay of everyone as Inu-Yasha fell to the ground blood oozing from a slice across his chest from a katana by Naraku.  
  
Kagome before anyone noticed notched an arrow and sent it flying towards Narku's back, Naraku turned grabbed it out of the arrow and snapped the mystical arrow like it was a twig. Miroku lunged towards the demon swinging his oak staff with great strength only to have a hard kick to legs send him tumbling to the ground at Naraku's feet.  
  
"So you shall be the first to die eh monk." A giant grin crossing his face as he placed both hands around the leather grip of the katana thrusting it down towards Miroku. No fear was in his eyes or hate or compassion it seemed he accepted his fate as the blade came crashing down towards him he mouthed to Sango his undying love.  
  
Out of nowhere like a streak of lightning Inu-Yasha grabbed Miroku from underneath the blade...unfortunately he was not fast enough the blade ran through Mirkou's shoulder shattering the bone from the force. Inu-Yasha took this chance to attack Naraku.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" He screamed as he slashed into Naraku's stomach ripping all the flesh to pieces. His adversary staggered back as he clutched his stomach. To everyone's surprise the wound quickly healed and Naraku stood laughing at the futile attempt to kill him. Inu-Yasha thought quickly and tossed the now useless Miroku to Sango who was weeping madly out of fear hate and loss. She thought the blade had penetrated her only loves heart taking him from her forever. Before she realized that Inu-Yasha was trying to get her to get Miroku out of the battle and somewhere safe she went nuts and threw hiraikotsu, as she tossed it she charged Naraku slashing and lounging with her sword widely. With every swing of the blade she threw herself more off balance and grew more tired. Naraku grabbed her by the hair, "you are very pretty Sango for shame such a beautiful women must die...oh well." With that he brought his fist down on her head breaking her nose, he grabbed both her arms and snapped them at the elbows; with great force he threw her limp and unconscious body into a tree.  
  
Kagome started to run to her friend only to find a small dagger buried into her side. Naraku tossed the blade hoping to strike her higher and end the useless mortals' life. Kagome stumbled as the blood trickled down her side soaking her uniform, the dark red consuming the white. Inu-Yasha ran to Kagome and caught her as she collapsed towards the ground. There was so much blood coming out of her, he didn't know what to do, panic filled the half demons heart. Kagomes breath was coming in shorter and shorter. As he looked into her eyes the seemed to go paler her skin a silky white. Tears were rolling down her face, was she going to die she thought. Inu-Yasha held her close just wanting to feel her warmth which was now gone.  
  
"Kagome you can't leave me, not now not ever. I love you so much and I need you." His voice went soft and soothing, it was all he could do from keeping from falling apart right there.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I love you to.....I...I'll be...fine...." With those last words she faded into unconsciousness, a sleep that she may never awake from.  
  
Inu-Yasha took off his Fire Rat Robe and placed it gently beneath her head, he stood up Tetsusaiga buried slightly in the ground. His hair was blowing in the wind covering his now expressionless face. He turned slowly to Naraku and lifted Tetsusaiga and pointed the swords tip at him, his chest and hands were red from Kagomes' blood. He spoke very quietly to Naraku but in a voice that shook the other demons body. "You have injured my best friend, a great fighter then Kagome....I will not rest until I watch you take your last breath. My father gave me this great sword; I have his strength and mine. You fight alone but I fight with family and friends, I fight for them and you will PAY! Say your prayers!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha please don't make me laugh, your strength can't even compare to mine, you are weak and a half breed, and you are nothing! HAHAHAHA, so arrogant and confident when you are dead I will slowly choke the life out of each and one of your pathetic friends!"  
  
Inu-Yashas' eyes grew red and silted, his breath deeper and deeper the sun was setting behind him, it turned the sky to the colour of blood. He took one more look at Kagomes' limp unmoving blood covered body. His muscles all tensed in his jaw the hatred burning in his eyes. 


End file.
